Fighting Karma
by weheartstolenxsanity
Summary: Happy Birthday stolenxsanity,you are amazing. Can Jasper fix his mistake before it is too late? Will Edward listen? A series of drabbles in JPOV.


_**For: stolenxsanity, who writes an amazing Edward and Jasper,**_

_**Happy birthday you beautiful girl,**_

_**I am so glad to be getting to know you, **_

_**You make me smile and that means a lot to me, **_

_**Sorry this wasn't more, but my life is crazy!**_

_**Hope you enjoy a little Jasper and Edward, those boys are the best.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Robyn**_

_**

* * *

**_

**JPOV**

**KARMA:**

I've heard that karma means you never get away with anything.

Standing at the door, I really hoped that wasn't the case.

No one would call me a good boy. I ran with the questionable crowd.

I've done things I wasn't proud of, but I was honest and loyal to those I cared for.

The person inside the house had no idea I was coming. I didn't call, I was afraid to.

Garnering my courage, I rang the doorbell and waited.

There was a flip of the lock and the door opened.

His eyes widened in shock and time froze.

**MISCOMMUNICATION:**

"She's not here, jackass."

"She's not who I want, Edward."

He gasped and looked at me, a sliver of hope flashed in his green eyes before it faded.

"You went out with her," he said sadly. "You kissed me then asked out my sister."

I ran an angry hand through my hair, the miscommunication was the problem.

"Edward, I kissed you and you ran away. What was I supposed to think?"

"Why her?" he asked, obviously pained.

"I wanted to make you jealous," I admitted.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It worked," he whispered under his breath.

**DEMENTED:**

Edward was staring at the ground and I had to tell him or risk losing him.

I reached out for his hand, pulled him to me and said quietly, "I'm in love with you."

He closed his eyes, so I pulled him in for a kiss.

The second my lips touched his, I was shoved away by his strong hands.

"What the fuck, Jasper? Are you demented? You think you can spout words and it's all fixed?"

_That wasn't how I saw that moment in my head._

"They aren't words, Edward, I mean it. I fucking love you!" I cried.

**FEAR:**

Edward jumped at my words, looking at me with wariness and fear.

I deserved the look.

"Jasper," he whispered. "If I let you in and you walk away, I won't survive unscathed."

I took the gorgeous boy in my arms, "Edward, take a chance on me, on us and I will love you with all I am."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, searching while he thought about his decision.

I held my breath and my heart was pounding, hoping he would choose me.

Finally, he took my face in his hands, kissed me gently and said, "Okay."'

**CHAMPION**:

We spent the summer getting to know one another.

No longer friends and a long way from being lovers, time flew by.

There were many days spent in the meadow behind his house, laying in the sun, saying nothing, feeling everything.

I was ready to take our relationship to the next level long before Edward was.

Sticking it out like a champion, I patiently waited until he was ready.

Innocent touches and subtle looks led to wandering hands and sensual kisses.

Early fall hit and Edward said, "Jasper, I'm ready."

"We can go to that hotel..."

"No", he interrupted, "Now."

**LAZY: **

In his room, we slowly removed our clothes until we were skin to skin.

Edward laid on the bed, stroking himself while I crawled over him.

Our lips and tongues melded fiercely while our hips ground together in lazy movements.

Breathing became erratic.

My hands were tight in his hair and I ravaged his mouth.

Slick fingers slid into his scorching entrance. He handed me a condom and hissed, "Fuck me, please."

My cock pushed into Edward and we moved together, lips sealed and fingers intertwined.

When I felt him tense and he screamed, I let go, calling his name.

**HOLD:**

Laying there in a tangle of arms and legs, I held him tightly.

My lips were buried in the crook of his neck and I licked his salty skin.

He tasted like sin and smelled like sex.

Edward moved his head, giving me more access and I bit him gently.

He moaned softly and pushed his hips into mine.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, love?" I asked in a muffled voice.

My mouth was busy, savoring Edward's unique flavor.

He placed a hand over my heart, "I love you."

I kissed him hard, letting his words envelop me.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to OnTheTurningAway for her beta work on my drabbles, you are the best, really. I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own cute red Chucks, SM owns the rest.**


End file.
